Snapshots
by Sano
Summary: A trip to Okinawa for the summer brings two people together unexpectedly. Fujitezu & Golden pair, AU CHAPTER 1 UPLOADED
1. Prologue

[I forgot to put in a disclaimer before so I uploaded a new one, I even corrected some of the mistakes. Enjoy reading!!!]

Title: Snapshots

Author: Sano

Series: Prince of Tennis

Warnings: Yaoi and AU

Rating: PG to PG – 13

Disclaimers: Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi-sensei. I'm not making any profit out of this so please don't sue me, I only wish to ogle at Fuji Syusuke all day…that is if Tezuka doesn't kill me first.

Couples: FujiTezu and Golden pair for now

Note: Nanjaro hoi hoi!! Bounces up to the reader Doumo arigato for choosing to read this. Yare yare desu ne…it's been a while since I wrote a fic. I make crappy summaries so sorry for that too…Please bear with me if this fic doesn't match up to your expectations, I'm not very good with AU's but I'm trying my luck here. Please enjoy!

Snapshots

Prologue

****

The film indicator flashed zero and a soft whirring sound was heard as the film started to rewind. Tucking the camera into his bag, Fuji Syusuke stood up from his crouched position in front of the tennis court.

The sun beat down on his back as he made towards his car. The cheers of the crowd faded when he drove out of the parking lot. Running a hand through his hair, the light-haired man took out his cell phone and punched in a number.

After three rings, the booming voice of his best friend came in through the speaker, "It's me." his smile widening a little bit when Kikumaru Eiji greeted him with a slightly annoyed tone.

"Nya! Fuji, why aren't you here yet!!" The bouncing redhead complained. With a laugh, Fuji provided his alibi.

"Gomen, Eiji. But Inoue-san asked me to get the report in the All – Japan tournament since Momo was absent." Though Fuji was supposed to be flying to Okinawa for the summer, he didn't mind the extra work. Besides, Eiji and his boyfriend, Oishi, could use the time alone. He didn't want to be a third wheel.

Not that he would tell Eiji that, he wouldn't be able to bear it if his best friend became upset over his loneliness.

Fuji could almost see the pout on his cat-like friend's face. "Don't worry, Eiji. I already booked a night flight. I'll be there, I promise." He added quickly, knowing that it was what Eiji needed to hear.

A sigh came through the speaker, "Okay…but you better hurry!! Oishi is making blueberry cheesecake!" Eiji chirped happily.

His spirits lifted at his friend's excitement. "Looking forward to it." He waved at a couple of his nephews shopping with his sister, Yumiko-Neechan was pointing at his cell phone. Probably warning him not to talk while driving. "Tell Oishi to save me some."

"Mou, Fuji!" Another sigh, "Hai, hai. I'll tell Oishi. But you'll come ne?"

"Eh, I'll see you later."

"Ja ne nya!"

****

The cool water slid down his parched throat, mimicking the sweat trickling down his back. Placing down the bottle, he ran a towel through his dark hair. He took a deep breath and let the air out slowly, the adrenaline from his previous match already disappearing.

"Tezuka!" He turned his head towards his coach, Ryuzaki-sensei stopped in front of him with her usual smirk present on her face. Though she was in her 50's, the old woman was a professional. Having coached some of the best tennis players that ever walked the earth, such as those were Echizen Nanjiroh.

She crossed her arms over her chest, taking the stance of a trustworthy coach. "Once again, you've won." Twenty minutes ago she was worrying her butt off while watching Tezuka's match against Tachibana Kippei in the All – Japan finals. Kippei was one of the best players of Japan, he had beaten Tezuka last year, but for now it was Tezuka's win.

Ryuzaki-sensei was very happy for her student. Tezuka deserved this. Tennis was his thing. The young man was ambitious and dedicated to the sport; it was no wonder that he would be on top of the tennis world someday.

Ever since Tezuka had first held his father's tennis racket, the feeling of power and fulfillment came through the grip and flowed through him. He attended lessons, practiced everyday after school…he even had the calluses to prove it. Everyone had complimented him, seeing the raw talent, the hidden potential. He had worked incredibly hard to tap into that talent, and soon he had come to love Tennis. It was what he did, what he breathed.

"Thank you." Tezuka replied shortly. Winning the All – Japan tournament had always been his dream…and now that he'd done it, he felt victorious somewhat. There was something missing…he didn't know what it was, but there was something he needed in his life to make it complete.

Ryuzaki-sensei sighed, "Well, since you're a man of few words, I trust that you won't protest to this." Brandishing a plane ticket from her pocket, she handed it to Tezuka. The dark-haired man scrutinized the ticket, the destination was Okinawa, and the flight was tonight.

Handing back the ticket to his coach, he shook his head. "No, I won't go." He was grateful for Ryuzaki-sensei's concerns, but he had no interest in wasting his time in the country when he could be practicing tennis for the next tournament.

"You should go, Tezuka. A little vacation once in a while wouldn't kill you." She pressed; she'd be damned first before Tezuka would let go of this opportunity.

"No. I don't need a vacation."

With an exasperated sigh, Ryuzaki-sensei clapped her hands together. "Fine, but first, tell me, when have you last had a vacation?"

Tezuka was silent for a moment, his mind tracing back to his childhood days…there was that fishing trip he and his dad took when he was in junior high…the tennis camp in high school…

It was a good thing Tezuka was an honest man, Ryuzaki-sensei thought.

"Hah! So I was right! It's settled then, you'll go to the airport later. I've already booked a cabin where you could stay. And don't worry, there are tennis courts where you can play." The coach stated gleefully.

Tezuka pushed down the impulse to roll his eyes. Really, Ryuzaki-sensei could be really persuasive if she had to. He picked up his racquet and put it in his bag, zipped it up and stood before his coach with his arms crossed. "Fine. But this will be the first and last time that you will trick me into something like this." Normally other people would cringe at Tezuka's voice, but Ryuzaki-sensei was far too used to it. Sometimes she would be the one who would make the man cringe.

Giving him the ticket, the old woman smiled. "Then, have fun!"

****

"All passengers to Okinawa, please proceed to the departure area…"

The almost-robotic voice echoed throughout the local airport and Fuji stood up, taking his duffle bag, he walked towards the departure area. The female attendant smiled at him as he took out his ticket and passport for inspection. He smiled in return and proceeded to the plane that would take him to Okinawa.

Just as he was walking up the stairs of the plane, his phone rang. He quickly took it out and flipped it open. Immediately, Eiji's loud voice boomed in his ear.

"Nya, Fuji! What's taking you so long?!?!"

Fuji had to laugh in spite of himself at Eiji's cute ways. "I'm currently boarding the plane, Eiji. And don't call me okay? Cell phones should be off in the plane."

"Hmm…okay…be careful, Fuji. If the plane encounters an emergency, take the first parachute and jump off quickly, ne?" If it weren't for the serious tone in Eiji's statement, the light-haired man would've fallen off the stairs in laughter. But the sentiment was incredibly sweet and Fuji didn't want to hurt his best friend's feelings.

They said their goodbyes and Fuji turned off his cell phone. Luckily, he got a window seat. As he sat down, he looked around the other passengers' faces. Hmm…he wondered briefly who would be his seatmate. He then took out a book on photography and started to read.

He was so engrossed in the book that he hadn't noticed that his seatmate had arrived until the plane started to taxi. He put down his book and quickly buckled his seatbelt. Finally, he allowed himself to look at the person beside him. He blinked his blue eyes a few times to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

Tezuka Kunimitsu was sitting on the seat beside him. The Tezuka Kunimitsu, the Tezuka who had won in the tournament that he was covering earlier. Though he had taken some pictures of the stoic tennis player, this was the first time that he had seen the man this close.

And frankly, the image took his breath away.

It was a good thing that he was an expert at making poker faces, or else he would have appalled the man. Smiling warmly, he held out a hand for introductions. "Konnichiwa. My name is Fuji Syusuke."

Tezuka, meanwhile, was trying to deal with his own nervousness. When the person sitting beside him turned to face him, his stomach had suddenly turned over. He was sure that the person was a woman, but when the name was professed. It was definitely masculine.

Taking the smaller man's hand in his in a customary shake, he nodded. "Ah. Tezuka Kunimitsu." He stared at Fuji's face, was it possible for him to see with his eyes closed like that? He caught sight of the book lying on the other man's lap. For some reason it was an uncomfortable thought.

"Congratulations on winning the tournament. I watched your match earlier."

Fuji Syusuke, finally he recognized the name. Fuji Syusuke was one of the most famous writers for a tennis magazine in Japan. He always did features on professional players, Tezuka had the chance of reading a feature before, and he was a great writer. The photographs he took looked professional too.

Tezuka nodded in appreciation. "Doumo." As Ryuzaki-sensei said, he was a man of very few words. Besides, he wasn't in the mood for a conversation anyway. Though Fuji looked to be a descent man, what he wanted right now would be some rest.

"Sumimasen if I disturbed you. You should get some rest, ne?" The smaller man's smile was unfaltering. He took out a small throw pillow from the upper compartment and gave it to Tezuka.

Tezuka tentatively took the pillow and place it at the back of his head. He adjusted his seat and fell asleep instantly, definitely a first because he rarely slept in public places.

Fuji meanwhile snuck glances at the taller man. Really, every look always made him short of breath. Unable to resist, he took out his camera, and making sure that no one was looking, he turned off the flash and took a picture of the slumbering Tezuka.

Leaning back into his seat happily, he got back to his reading.

- I have no idea how far Okinawa is from Tokyo. Gomen if I made a mistake, I don't know much about Japan, only that they make anime! And sushi! And Godzilla!!

Doumo arigato for reading and please review!!!


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Snapshots

Author: Sano

Series: Prince of Tennis

Warnings: Yaoi and AU

Rating: PG to PG – 13

Disclaimers: Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi-sensei. I'm not making any profit out of this so please don't sue me, I only wish to ogle at Fuji Syusuke all day…that is if Tezuka doesn't kill me first.

Couples: FujiTezu and Golden pair for now [I think…]

Note: Thank you very much to all those who reviewed the 'Prologue', I really appreciate everything!! I'm very sorry for starting things a bit slow…I'm trying to give it more depth. But I promise more 'yaoi-ness' in the later chapters. I'm going to research about Okinawa so the story will be more realistic, and please forgive me if there are some mistakes. [Spelling, Grammar errors, etc.] Doumo Arigato and Please enjoy!!

**Snapshots**

**Chapter I: To the Tennis courts we go, nya!**

****

Tezuka Kunimitsu rarely slept so soundly, and he was determined to savor every moment of his peaceful slumber. But with a hand insistently tapping on his shoulder, he was bound to be irritated.

Reaching out a hand, he swiped at the annoying intruder, thinking it to be Ryuzaki-sensei waking him up for another day of vigorous training. But the intruder stopped him at mid-swipe and a very feminine voice spoke.

"We've arrived at Okinawa, Tezuka-san. I would like to leave you here but I don't think the flight attendant will be too happy at your intended sleeping quarters." The intruder said in an amused tone.

Tezuka instantly woke up, that voice was definitely not Ryuzaki-sensei's. He muffled a grunt as he rubbed at his sore neck, probably from sleeping in an uncomfortable position. He rubbed at his eyes and opened then. Coming face-to-face with Fuji Syusuke's smile, wondering how a person could hold a smile for so long. Apparently the light-haired man was a mystery.

Placing his spectacles on the bridge of his nose, he ran a hand through his hair in an attempt to get rid of his bed-head. "Sumimasen, Fuji-san. I thought you were Ryuzaki-sensei." He apologized. Praying silently that he wasn't blushing for his mistake.

Fuji waved his hand in the air nonchalantly. "That's okay, but it's a good thing you woke up, ne?" Tezuka nodded and after they gathered their belongings, they got off the plane. As soon as they arrived in the lobby though, they both saw a redheaded…thing, to Tezuka at least, bouncing towards them. He took a step back as the redhead latched itself onto Fuji's arm.

"You're here!!!" The joyful redhead shouted. Fuji was chuckling as he hugged his friend who was obviously ecstatic at Fuji's presence. A man with short hair and forest-green eyes walked up to the pair and smiled at Fuji.

"You made it. Eiji insisted that we come here to pick you up. But I told him that you were capable of finding the rest house on your own but you know how Eiji always gets what he wants." The dark-haired man detached the redhead from Fuji, and finally noticing Tezuka's presence, he smiled at him.

Fuji placed a hand on Tezuka's shoulder and turned the tennis player towards his friends. "This is Tezuka Kunimitsu, we met on the plane earlier. Tezuka, these are my friends, Oishi Syuichirou and Kikumaru Eiji." Oishi nodded and Eiji grinned at him.

"By the way, congratulations on winning the tournament, Tezuka-san." Oishi shook Tezuka's hand. "And that drop shot…as expected from Tezuka Kunimitsu." The stoic tennis player looked embarrassed at the praises being given to him.

Fuji chuckled, then patting Tezuka's arm in sympathy, "By the way, where are you staying? We could take you there." He offered, hoping that the tennis player would take it.

But unfortunately for him, Tezuka wasn't going to take it. "I think I'll just take a cab. I've bothered you enough already, and thank you for everything." He bowed solemnly at Fuji.

"Well…I guess I'll see you around Okinawa, Tezuka-san." Fuji said, vainly trying to mask his disappointment.

"Ah. I'll see you around. It was nice to meet you, Fuji-san."

Fuji forced a smile on his face, unable to believe how upset he was. "Believe me, Tezuka-san. The pleasure is all mine." Before Tezuka could ask what the other man meant by his statement, he left with Oishi and Eiji.

Fuji Syusuke…besides being a writer, the name struck a chord…but somehow, he can't remember where he heard the name before. He suddenly regretted his decision to refuse Fuji's offer, he would've probably gotten to know the smiling man a little better.

Shaking his head, Tezuka hailed a cab, he gave the driver the directions. He looked out the window, seeing the beautiful scenery of Okinawa before his eyes, he can't help but to hope in seeing Fuji Syusuke again.

****

Opening the car door, Fuji stepped out into the sunshine. He tilted his face upwards, enjoying the warm sunlight so early in the morning. Though he was a bit disappointed of Tezuka's rejection in his offer to let them drive him to his place, it was nice to finally be with his friends.

Eiji latched himself onto Fuji's arm, still talking endlessly about the happenings since he arrived in Okinawa. His best friend listened eagerly as they both walked up the wooden steps of the three-room rest house that Oishi had purchased last year.

After getting all of Fuji's stuff from the car, the three friends settled around the wood-paneled kitchen with some ice cream and the blueberry cheesecake that Oishi had baked yesterday.

They talked of recent events, how Fuji's photography was doing and the latest news on Eiji and Oishi's new restaurant. After Eiji's tale of how they decided to design the menu, the subject stirred towards Fuji's previous acquaintance with Tezuka Kunimitsu.

"Hm…I didn't know that you befriended strangers so easily, Fuji." Eiji commented, he scooped up a big spoonful of ice cream and stuffed it into his mouth.

"You know Fuji. Each new friend becomes his new target." Oishi smiled and cleaned Eiji's lips with a napkin with unsuppressed affection. He then picked up Eiji's bowl and refilled it from the ice cream box on the center of the table.

They talked about Tezuka's match then Oishi said that he and Eiji would leave Fuji some time alone so that he could settle in his room.

Opening the door to one of the guestrooms, Fuji walked in and closed the door behind him. The room was done in the same fashion as the rest of the house, with polished wooden floors and a large window across the bed. The windowsill was wide enough to be sat on, and Fuji thought that it would be his most favored place in the house.

After unpacking all of his clothes, he tidied up the room. Finally having the moment to rest, he picked up a pillow from the bed and opened the window to let the cool air inside. He settled onto the large windowsill and watched a cluster of Sakura trees that could be seen from the window, the pink blossoms flying in the wind.

Fuji sighed as the breeze stirred tendrils of his light-brown hair. As much as he loved his friends, he can't help but feel a bit jealous of their relationship. While he dated once in a while, both men and women, he was a bi after all, all those relationships were meaningless, just a means for passing the time. He hadn't yet felt the tenderness that Oishi and Eiji shared.

For a person like him who had lots of friends and a very close family, he still felt loneliness deep inside. It pains him to admit to himself that he was desperate for a person who would care for him, love him and take the emptiness away.

A Sakura blossom landed on the windowsill just beside his feet, and jolting him from his thoughts. Staring at it for a moment, then Fuji picked it up. Smiling happily, he let the blossom float from his hand, along with it a wish deep within his heart.

****

Tezuka stretched his arms over his head, his breathing in sync with his movements. As was his custom, he always jogged in the mornings wherever he was, and Okinawa wasn't an exception. The weather in Okinawa was pleasant, and he was glad for the good weather for his morning ritual. He almost smiled in thanks to Ryuzaki-sensei's persuasion, almost but not quite.

While the cab drove him to his cabin yesterday, Tezuka had the chance to see the places that he could go to in his vacation. Jogging towards the lake that the cab passed by yesterday, he inhaled the fresh air that the beautiful scenery offered.

He followed a trail that lead to a park that he had also seen the day before, the park was quiet and devoid of people, only the sounds of birds waking up early to feed their young disturbed the tranquility of the park.

When he had finally decided to go back home to his cabin, he passed by a couple of tennis courts. Checking to see when the courts open, he walked back home. Changing into proper tennis clothes, he walked back to the courts. He hadn't decided what to do yet; maybe he'd practice by himself then find someone to have a match against him.

When he arrived the only patrons he saw where part of a children's tennis club. He went to one of the practice courts. He didn't feel bad about not finding anyone to play a match with. He always practiced alone anyway.

He ignored the feeling of loneliness creeping up his throat and shook his head. Tezuka Kunimitsu shouldn't be bothered by such things…tennis was all he needed…

Unconsciously, an image of a young man with light-brown hair and a beautiful smile entered his mind. Muttering to himself sternly, he grabbed his racket from his tennis bag and got ready for his practice.

****

Eiji was literally bouncing with joy as he made his way to the tennis courts, his friend, Fuji, and his boyfriend, Oishi, walking behind him. As soon as they had eaten breakfast, he had persuaded the other two men to accompany him for a game of tennis. He always played with Oishi, but this was the first time that he'll be playing with Fuji in months. Working for a magazine always filled up Fuji's schedule so he never had the time to play tennis.

"For some reason I'm a bit excited." Fuji told both his friends. His mouth eased into a relaxed smile. His hand landed on the surface of his tennis bag and a feeling of euphoria came over him.

Oishi nodded and pointed to the jubilant Kikumaru in front of them, the redhead looked so happy that he was singing cute little 'Nya' noises. "And it looks like you're not the only one who's excited." His green eyes were sparkling as he stared at his beloved.

Fuji fought against the twinge of jealousy that pinched at him at his friends' happiness. He shook his head, telling himself that he was happy for them. He truly was happy.

They finally arrived in the courts and were lucky enough to get a court for themselves. It was approaching noon and the tennis courts were filling up.

After a half hour of playing tennis, Fuji offered to get some refreshments. As he was walking towards the vending machines, the sound of tennis balls hitting against concrete reached his ears. Letting curiosity get the better of him, he came upon one of the practice courts and his eyes opened in mild surprise.

Tezuka Kunimitsu was practicing alone, his shots efficient and powerful. He played as if he was in his own world, returning every shot perfectly. He stood there, content with just watching the pro-tennis player, he didn't want to disturb him anyway.

Catching the ball at the center of his racket, Tezuka took a look at his watch. He was surprised to see that he practiced much longer than he intended. Must be the fresh air, he thought. Zipping up his tennis bag, he swung it over his shoulder. When he looked up, he was shocked at the figure in front of him.

Once his presence was known, Fuji presented Tezuka a warm smile walked up to him. "Tezuka-san…I didn't expect to see you here." His eyes were probably playing tricks on him, but did he just see relief in those beautiful blue eyes? Tezuka didn't have the time to contemplate because the expression left as quickly as it came. He nodded back at Fuji. "I was just getting my daily exercise."

"If that was just a normal practice session for you…then I guess my tennis skills are in trouble." Fuji commented with a slightly sarcastic glint in his eyes.

"You play tennis?" Tezuka wanted to kick himself for such a stupid question. Of course he played, if he weren't, what was he doing here then? He was certain that the light-haired man wasn't there looking for him.

But then he welcomed his moment of stupidity when he had gotten a laugh out of Fuji. "Yes, I do play. As a matter of fact…I'm here with Oishi and Eiji. Would you like to stay with us for a while?" Though Tezuka was likely to decline the offer, the tennis player somehow couldn't refuse the smaller man's smile.

"Yes, I would like that." He answered almost automatically.

Fuji's delighted smile blinded him as the light-haired man led him to where his friends were. Tezuka was trying to regain his calm when a statement from Fuji almost had him blushing to the roots of his hair.

"Hm…A match with the All-Japan tournament champion…I'll certainly have fun playing with you, Tezuka-san." Swallowing nervously, Tezuka felt like a prey caught in the mouth of his predator.

- Somehow, I think there was too much Golden pair 'rabu – rabu' in it…but they're still cute anyway!!

- As I said before, I'm very sorry for the slowness. I'll make up for it in the later chapters!!

Doumo Arigato for reading and please review!!


End file.
